Is He Blind?
by Isob3l
Summary: Anyone with eyes could see that Bambi loved Bobby. Except Bobby. Anyone with eyes could see that Bobby loved Georgia. Especially Bambi. Give it a shot. Bambi/Bobby kinda modern day but you barely notice it
1. Chapter 1

**Is He Blind?**

**A/N: This was a request for my sister. Hope she likes it.**

It was clear to anyone with eyes that Bambi was in love with Bobby. _Except Bobby._

It was clear to anyone with eyes that Bobby was in love with Georgia. _Especially Bambi._

Bambi knew that she should just move on. She didn't need to be hung up on some guy who would never give her the time of day. But then he would do something adorable like mess up his lines or do a cute dance just to make her laugh or… breathe and she'd know that there was no escaping the hold he had on her. She'd just have to be persistent. If there was one thing she'd learned from Carmen, it was how to be persistent.

Besides, Aaron and Georgia were back together now and they were in New York preparing their show for Broadway. Things could be different in a new city, surrounded by new people in a show that was practically brand new. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably not. But hey, anything could happen. Maybe Bambi and Bobby would be a tough act to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you feeling okay, Bambi?"

Bambi awoke from her daydream to find its subject to be eyeing her worriedly. She shook her head and blinked a few times in an attempt to regain focus on what they were doing. Kansasland. They were working on her Princess Kickapoo character. _Focus Bambi_.

She laughed nervously and replied, "Uhm yes. Of course. I was just… going through the steps in my mind."

Bobby laughed, a deep, throaty laugh, and stated, "In the middle of the number?"

Bambi's eyes widened as she realized that she had indeed stopped to daydream in the middle of her dance break with Bobby. If she was being honest, it wasn't unheard of with her. They have to make intense eye contact while circling each other and it never failed to make her blush a little bit. Sometimes she managed to keep dancing. Other times she wasn't so lucky.

She laughed at her own stupidity and answered, "Hope that doesn't happen onstage."

Bobby laughed with her and she could practically hear Belling's eyes roll. She didn't want to stop laughing though. She liked laughing at Bobby. And being around Bobby. And looking at Bobby. And she needed a hobby.

When his laughter died down, Bobby's eyebrows rose and he smirked, opening his mouth as if to tease her. But that's just a guess because he never ended up saying anything. He just got this glazed look and his mouth hung agape as he stared behind her.

Bambi turned to find out what he was staring at, even though she knew full well what she'd find, and saw Georgia reviewing the dance moves for Thataway by herself backstage. Bambi rolled her eyes. Of course _Georgia_ would get the sexiest number in the entire show. As if Bobby needed another reason to ogle her.

Bambi watched as Aaron came up behind Georgia and wrapped his arms around her, instantly bringing a smile to her face. Bambi turned away before she witnessed the kiss that would undoubtedly come only to see the heartbreak written clear across Bobby's face.

Ever since they'd gotten back together, Aaron and Georgia had been nearly inseparable. They were always hugging or kissing or doing something else that couples in love do. He didn't talk about it much, but Bambi could imagine that it was hurting him as much as he was hurting her.

_Serves him right_ she thought to herself, but even as she thought it, she knew that she didn't mean it. She understood all too well the pain he was feeling. And she loved him. She couldn't watch him suffer.

"Uhm hey Chris. Bobby and I are going to take a break on the Kansasland number. We've been working on it for hours and deserve a break. It looks like Georgia needs the stage for Thataway anyway," Bambi called, earning her director's attention.

His disdain was completely unearned though. He rolled eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose as if merely the idea of talking to her was giving him a migraine. Waving a hand dismissively, he called, "Georgia! Stop snogging Aaron and get into costume for Thataway," glancing at Bambi as if he was annoyed, he continued, "Poor baby Bambi needs a break."

Bambi rolled eyes and grabbed Bobby's hand, essentially dragging him from the stage. With eyes not leaving Georgia for one second, Bobby called out, "Break a leg, Georgia."

Georgia, having pulled away from Aaron at Belling's order, smiled sweetly at Bobby and called back, "Thanks Bobby! You two looked great out there!"

Bambi fought the urge to roll her eyes. Georgia was being nothing but nice to her so she had no reason to be rude. She smiled at Georgia and waved, continuing to drag Bobby off-stage before he could reply. Georgia gave Aaron a quick peck on the lips and ran off to get changed, with both Bobby and Aaron sending her dopey looks as she went.

Bambi continued dragging Bobby until she stood in front of the men's dressing room. He shot her a questioning glance, to which she replied, "Get changed. I'll buy you a drink."

Giving her the sweetest smile she could possibly imagine, Bobby replied, "Thanks Bambi. You're awesome."

Shrugging and rolling her eyes teasingly, Bambi answered, "I know. It's a gift and a curse really. I mean on one hand, I'm awesome, but on the other I have dopes like you following me everywhere."

He opened his mouth in mock-shock and retorted, "Me following you? Au contraire, mademoiselle. I'm not following you. If anything, you can't resist my charm and dazzling good looks." He finished the joke by flashing her a breath-taking smile and Bambi found herself struggling to breathe.

Clearing her throat in an attempt to calm down, she halfheartedly replied, "You got me."

He rolled his eyes goofily, the smile never leaving his face, and said, "Go get changed, Princess Kickapoo. I'll meet you by the entrance."

Bambi smiled, remembering how silly she must have looked in her Pocahontas-like costume. She turned around and began to strut ridiculously to the women's dressing room. She heard him laugh behind her and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

She practically ran up the dressing room stairs in an attempt to get back to Bobby as quickly as she could, ramming into Georgia in full Thataway costume. They both fell on their butts and Georgia laughed instinctively.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Georgia. Are you ok?" Bambi apologized, helping the actress to her feet.

Georgia waved a hand dismissively at her apology and replied, "Don't worry about it. No harm done."

Bambi really wanted not to like Georgia, but it was hard. She was standing there smiling sweetly at Bambi, and she had no choice but to smile back.

"My mom always said I was a klutz," Bambi joked, eliciting a laugh from Georgia.

"Well, prove her wrong like you did with your dancing and try not to kill me. There's already been too much murder in this show," Georgia teased back.

The memory of their fallen comrades made the smile fall from Bambi's face. She could understand why it was easy for Georgia to joke about it. She never really worked with Johnny or Jessica, choosing to hole up in a room with Aaron for hours writing songs, and Sid was just a horrible person. But Bambi couldn't help feeling a little sad. She and Johnny had been good friends and, although Jessica was mean and untalented, she didn't deserve to be murdered.

Noticing the sadness in Bambi's eyes, Georgia squeezed her shoulder in an effort to comfort the girl and opened her mouth to apologize, only to be cut off by Belling's voice screaming, "GEORGIA!"

The girls flinched and Georgia offered Bambi a small smile before running to the stage to appease their temperamental director.

Bambi tried to shake her sad mood as she changed. Going out for a drink was an attempt to cheer Bobby up and possibly sway him away from Georgia a little bit. She didn't want for him to end up having to cheer her up, especially since it would probably only serve to make her fall more in love with him. Her efforts were proving futile, so she decided that her best option was to fake it. She quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt before running downstairs to the entrance.

She immediately regretted not dressing up a little bit when she saw Bobby looking handsome as usual in a simple blue, button down shirt that made his eyes pop and a pair of khaki shorts.

He hadn't noticed her yet so she froze and took a second to ogle him. He really was a sight for sore eyes. She would never understand how Georgia could know him and not be in love with him.

Shaking herself out of her stupor before he noticed her, she cleared her throat. He turned towards her, a handsome smile blooming on his face instantly.

His eyebrows rose expectantly and he asked, "Hey. You look great. Ready?"

She nodded and blushed, knowing that he was just being sweet. She was no sexy Georgia, nor was she the angelic Nikki. She was just… Bambi.

He pulled the door open for her, beckoning her to lead the way and saying, "After you, Ms. Bernet," in a fake British accent.

Mimicking his horrible accent she replied, "Why thank you, Mr. Pepper."

And the two were off to her favorite bar.

**A/N: Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank my only reviewer… she's totally not related to me… *cough***

**Disclaimer: Totally don't own Curtains… or really much actually.**

**Chapter 2**

"You can't honestly be serious about this place."

Bambi shot Bobby an irritated look and exclaimed, "What's wrong with it?"

Bobby shot her an incredulous look and replied, "It's a western bar, Bambi. A _western _bar. Rob Hood didn't give you your western fill?"

Bambi pouted her lips a bit and crossed her arm, clearly irritated at his abrupt dismissal of her favorite bar _The Round Up_. What was wrong with a western bar?

Voicing her thoughts, Bambi inquired, "What's so wrong with a western bar?"

Bobby opened his mouth to explain exactly what was wrong with a western bar, when he froze, a mischievous smile spreading across his gorgeous face. He laughed a little to himself before he replied, "Does the bartender wear a little hat?"

Bambi's mouth fell open and she scolded, "Now you stop it right now, Bobby Pepper!"

"Do they all walk around in full costume?" he continued mockingly.

"Stop."

"Do all of the drinks have cute western names?"

"Stop it, Bobby."

"Please," he added, clutching his sides from his intense laughter, "please tell me that there's a mechanical bull!"

"I'm warning you, Bobby!"

At her warning, he laughed even harder. Bambi's pout deepened and she glared at him, waiting for him to calm down. After a minute or two of uproarious laughter, Bobby calmed down enough to say, "You're like 5 foot nothing and have about as much muscle as my 90-year-old grandmother. What could you possibly do to me?"

This time it was Bambi's turn to smile evilly. After months of working very closely with Bobby, she managed to glean a good bit of information about him. Her personal favorite Bobby factoid was the fact that he was painfully, embarrassingly afraid of clowns. She figured it out one day when she referred to Jessica's performance as like getting a pie in the face from a clown, an odd metaphor, and he instantly tensed up. When she interrogated him about his reaction and learned the truth, he made her swear to keep his secret, which she did of course. Now, this information was perfectly convenient.

Noticing the pure evil in her eyes, Bobby asked worriedly, "What do you have planned, Bambi?"

"Oh nothing," she claimed, still smiling cruelly. When he cocked an eyebrow at her, she continued, "It's just that if you don't stop, I might have to suggest that the entire company go to the circus."

Bobby's eyes widened with fear, and perhaps a little admiration. His mouth hung agape and he paused before walking forward and opening the door to the admittedly tacky bar.

"I'm sure it's a lovely place," he concluded, silently admitting defeat.

"It sure is," Bambi replied, a victorious smile overtaking her face before stepping into_ The Round Up._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby discovered that the bar was every bit as cliché as he guessed. Every hour on the hour, the employees would 'yee-haw', to which Bambi would join in enthusiastically. There was indeed a bull machine and all of the employees were in costume.

After ordering a round of 'Giddy-ups', the two settled into the bar, talking amicably and drinking several rounds after that. Bobby didn't particularly like the strange beer, but it was Bambi's favorite and he didn't know what else was safe to drink. So, he sipped at the drink, occasionally needing a refill, and watched Bambi enjoy the beer and get adorably tipsy.

"So, my mom is like freaking out at me like I planned on dating a guy who was going to steal all of our stuff and her face is turning like purple. So I was just like, 'At least he's not Sid Bernstein' and she legit just stops yelling and calms down. She nods at me and then walks out of the room to report the theft," Bambi exclaimed, finishing her story.

Bobby let out a loud laugh to contrast Bambi's soft giggle. The story by itself was only moderately funny, but Bambi's enthusiastic telling of it was adorable and overdramatic enough to make it feel hysterical.

When the two finally calmed down, they sat for a moment in silence before Bambi, so softly that he had a tough time hearing her, asked, "Do you want to talk about it?

The smile left Bobby's face as he recalled his agonizing unrequited love for Georgia. He ran a hand down his face and replied, "Not particularly."

"You need to start moving on, Bobby."

"Why do you care?" he snapped at her. She flinched at his harsh tone, instantly making him regret his words.

She shrugged and murmured, "Sorry," before turning away from him in her seat.

He grabbed the seat of her stool and spun it so that she was facing him. When she averted his eyes, he put his hands gently on her face to make her look at him before stating, "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You've been my best friend ever since this show started and you don't deserve me being a jackass."

He watched as she smiled lightly and could tell that she accepted his apology, but it did little to appease his guilt. Still feeling bad about his behavior, Bobby added, "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you." When she opened her mouth to protest, he continued, "Please, Bambi. It'd make me feel a lot better."

She appeared thoughtful for a moment before a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. Their eyes locked momentarily and she blushed a little, although Bobby didn't know why. After keeping him in suspense for a few minutes more, Bambi challenged, "Ride the bull."

Bobby's eyes widened and he searched her clear blue eyes for a sign of humor. Finding none, he sighed, murmuring, "If that's what it takes."

He stood silently and approached the man working the bull. Naturally the man was in full costume, complete with a hat, gun holster, and cowboy boots. Clearing his throat, the man turned to face him and smiled instantly. But not a real smile. It was an 'I-hate-my-job' smile.

"Howdy partner. What can I do for y'all?" the man inquired with a fake Southern-drawl.

Deciding to mess with him, Bobby replied with his perfected Southern accent, "Well howdy there sir. I'm Rob Hood and this is the Princess Kickapoo. We're from Kansas and I was wondering if I'd be allowed to ride on this here bull."

Bambi smiled next to him and stifled a laugh at the irritated look on the man's face. He forced a smile and replied, "Well sure, partner. What settin'?"

"Well, my Rob insisted that he could handle the hardest settin' you have," Bambi cut in, also faking a Southern accent.

Bobby shot her a worried look and said, "Well, that's not necessary, darlin'. I'll start out-"

The man interrupted, "That's fine. I'll set it up when you settle in there."

Bobby shot Bambi a 'this-is-for-you' look, to which she winked at him. He walked on top of the mat and climbed onto the bull. He nodded at the man, who pressed a switch with what Bobby would later swear was an evil smile.

The rest of the ride was a bit of a blur to Bobby. From what he gathered from Bambi, he managed the bull for a minute and a half before being flung off and hitting his head. He passed out for like a second and woke up to a glass of cold water on his face and a worried Bambi hovering over him.

"We're even," she muttered when she saw that he woke up and she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

She helped him to his feet and called them a taxi, promising to walk him home. He had a hard time focusing on Bambi's apologies during the taxi ride and he couldn't help but feel like it had more to do from the kiss than the head injury.

**A/N: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The ending of my last chapter was a little rushed so I'm gonna give it to you in Bambi's POV. Thanks to my 2 reviewers **** A reviewer who isn't related to me… yay!**

**Chapter 3**

Bambi could tell that her suggestion had been a bad one when she saw Bobby mount the bull.

It rocked him a little bit, slowly at first. He shot her a cocky smile and mock-saluted her and rode the bull doing well for maybe the first 20 seconds.

After that, it became clear that he was riding the hardest setting.

She watched him thrash around on the bull, barely managing to hold on and the panic was clear on his face. She found herself becoming more and more scared for him. She asked the man working the controls to stop it, but he pretended not to hear her over the crowd, which was cheering animatedly for Bobby despite being only a handful of people.

Bobby didn't last long enough for her to garner the man's attention anyway. After a minute and 34 seconds on the bull, Bambi and the entire room witnessed Bobby being thrown off the bull onto the floor. He hit his head on the ground and passed out instantly.

Bambi screamed and ran over to him, cradling his head on her lap and slowly coaxing him awake. She shot the man working the controls a teary, panicked look, to which he simply rolled his eyes and strolled over to the bar.

Bambi was shaking Bobby gently when the man returned from the bar with a glass of cold water and poured it on his face.

Bobby jolted awake so quickly that Bambi didn't have a second to even be irritated about her now soaking wet lap. Before she knew it, she was kissing him on the cheek, paying off their tab, and leading Bobby to a taxi.

The entire ride to his hotel, she could tell that her apologies fell on deaf ears. He nodded and waved off her apologies, but he seemed distracted.

"Okay," Bambi began, getting irritated with his lack of focus, "What's wrong? Should I take you to a doctor? Do you have a concussion?"

He raised his eyebrows as if he were amused by her and replied, "No. I've been hit in the head enough to know when I have a concussion."

"Well then what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since the bull. Are you mad at me?" she inquired, now irritated knowing that he was healthy.

"No, of course not. I was the one dumb enough to let you convince me to ride the bull," he denied quickly.

"Well if you're not sick and you're not mad, what's wrong?"

Bobby appeared thoughtful for a moment, silently debating what he could tell her that she'd believe that wasn't the truth.

Deciding on his most believable option, he answered, "I'm thinking about her."

Bambi's face immediately went from irritated to somber before she muttered, "Oh."

They went the rest of the ride in silence. When they pulled up to the hotel the cast was staying at, Bobby hopped out, offering her his hand. Bambi gladly took and allowed him to help her out. He handed the driver a handful of bills, silencing any protests she had with a stern look.

The two walked up to his room. When Bobby opened the door and beckoned her inside, she shook her head and said "I think I'll just head back to my room."

He rolled his eyes and retorted, "Don't be silly. We can still hang out. I'll order room service and we'll watch a movie."

Bambi wrinkled her brow and replied, "It's fine. You've had a rough day. I'll just head back and get some sleep."

Bobby scoffed and checked his watch before he quipped, "It's 7:30, Bambs."

Bambi mentally smacked herself for her pathetic excuse. She opened her mouth to offer another excuse, but was cut off when he added, "Besides, I'm feeling a little woozy. I might have a concussion, so I really need to be under observation."

He didn't mean it. She knew that he didn't. His smile was too teasing and his eyes twinkled too mischievously. Wordlessly, Bambi walked past him, slipping off her jazz shoes and settling down on the couch in his room instantly. Bobby smiled widely and followed her in, sitting next to her on the couch with the room service menu in hand.

The two spent a lot of time in each other's hotel rooms hanging out, so their situation wasn't exactly new to her. Bambi slipped her feet under her and stretched her arms above her head, yawning.

Bobby, looking at the menu for room service, rolled his eyes and teased, "Getting sleepy there, grandma?"

"No. That's just your personality boring me to sleep," she retorted.

Bobby stifled a laugh and, clutching his heart overdramatically, responded, "Words hurt, Bambi. Yours cut especially deep."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes jestingly before continuing to scan the menu for their dinner.

"I'm thinking pizza, but you can take a look if you want," Bobby concluded, placing the menu on the coffee table in front of them and grabbing the phone in front of them.

Bobby knew full well that Bambi couldn't turn down a good pepperoni pizza. He dialed the number of the pizza place they both liked and made the order.

"It's your turn to pick the movie," Bobby informed Bambi worriedly. She always picked one of the plays she loved in movie form. It was a weakness of hers and he just couldn't bring himself to say no to her. Especially not when she made her puppy dog face.

Bobby stretched his arm across the back of the coach, brushing Bambi's shoulders and the back of her neck. It was almost like he had his arms around her. If she leaned into him, then they'd almost be watching a movie like a couple. Her body stiffened at the thought and her cheeks heated. Out of the corner of her eye, she checked to see if he was looking at her. Grateful that he wasn't, although slightly disappointed, Bambi began the search for the movie.

She froze when she noticed that they had a fantastic option.

She selected the movie and instantly turned to Bobby for approval. Before she could even make her case, the movie was shot down by Bobby's firm, "No."

Bambi pouted a little and whined, "Please? _Phantom of the Opera_ is fantastic."

"I'm not watching another chick flick with you," he refused again.

"We've literally watched _Terminator_ every time it's your turn to pick the movie," Bambi retorted, her face clearly displaying the irritation was faking.

"Don't even pretend that you don't enjoy that movie or the nickname that came out of it," he paused, "Bambinator."

Bambi suppressed her smile and replied, "I will admit that I enjoyed the movie, but I didn't think I would when you first picked it. Maybe it'll be the same case with this movie."

Bobby rolled his eyes and quipped, "We literally have the same argument every time it's your turn to pick a movie. Every single time you use that on me it turns out to be wrong."

"Please Bobby. Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee," she begged, sticking her bottom lip out even further and giving Bobby her, what he called, 'puppy dog eyes'.

Bambi let out a squeal of glee when Bobby groaned, "Fine. This better be good, Bambi."

Crossing his arms across his chest and muttering something to himself about Bambi's taste being 'the worst'.

Bambi giggled and elbowed him in the side before starting the movie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know," Bambi began, when the credits rolled across the screen, "you and the Phantom are alike."

Bobby smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her before replying, "We're both devilishly handsome?"

Bambi, rolling her eyes, answered, "No. Well, I mean yeah, but you're handsome from all angles while the Phantom has a definite good side in this movie."

Bobby chuckled, flattered by her response, and inquired, "Why thank you. What else about us is similar?"

"You're in love with Georgia who is in love with Aaron. The Phantom is in love with Christine who is in love with Raoul."

Normally, Bobby would have been defensive about his feelings for Georgia, but he'd already snapped at Bambi once and he'd been thrown off of a bull because he felt so guilty. Besides, maybe talking to someone would help and he trusted Bambi.

Still joking, he asked, "Alrighty then. Which character are you?"

Bambi thought about it for a minute before replying, "I'm Meg. Her dancer friend."

Bobby nodded, finding this as accurate a comparison that could be made between the movie and real life.

"Are you saying that I'm doomed to love someone who doesn't love me back forever?" Bobby queried, only half-jesting.

"No, you idiot. There are some key differences between the two of you. For one, you're very handsome and don't have half as many psychological problems," she reasoned.

Bobby chuckled and said, "Well thanks for that, Bambs. You're a sweethea-"

"I'm not finished," Bambi interrupted, "The Phantom views Christine as an angel for both her beautiful voice and kindness to him. But Georgia isn't the only girl whose nice to you. You get tons of female attention. You also know that it's never going to happen, a luxury the Phantom didn't have until he abducted her and killed a bunch of people. So, learn from his story and try to move on."

"It's not that easy."

"You're right. But it's damn near impossible thing to do if you refuse to even look at other girls and focus only on Georgia. You refuse to talk about it or even admit to yourself that there's a possibility of anyone else being right for you."

Bambi's diatribe on Bobby's situation left Bobby feeling a bit like he'd been slapped in the face. It was sudden and very unlike Bambi. Clenching his jaw, he ran his hand through his hair and rested his arms on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Look, Bobby," Bambi tried, feeling bad for virtually attacking him over something he could barely control.

"Don't bother, Bambi. You've made it abundantly clear how you feel about the matter," Bobby countered coldly, standing up from his seat on the couch and walking to the bed and plopping down on it.

"Don't do that, Bobby."

"Don't do what? Be irritated that you've made it your personal mission to remind me about my predicament as often as possible?"

He shot her an exasperated look that made her furious. How could he be so blind 24/7? There had to be a point in his day when that would've been annoying.

"That's not what I'm trying to do Bobby and you know it."

"Do I know it? It doesn't feel like I know it."

"Ignoring your feelings won't make them go away."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. I'd completely forgotten. Glad you're here to remind me, Elaine," he quipped, his voicing dripping in sarcasm.

He always called her Elaine when they fought. He knew it irritated her and it never failed to get a response.

"I'm just trying to help _you_. There's no reason to Elaine me," she replied, gritting her teeth in an attempt to remain calm.

"Well I don't need your help Elaine."

Bambi jumped to her feet and clenched her fists angrily before shouting, "God dammit, Bobby. I am just trying to help you. Everyone in the show would give you the same advice, but I'm the only one who actually cares enough about you to tell the truth. You need to move on. Why are you refusing to let anyone help you move on?"

Bobby stood, towering over her 5'1 frame with his tall 6'2 height, yelling back, "Who am I supposed to magically move on to, Bambi? Who is this perfect person that I'm supposed to move on from Georgia to love?"

The fact that he was calling her Bambi meant he was less mad at her, but it did little to appease her own anger.

Without thinking, Bambi screamed, "Oh for God's sake! Me!"

Bobby's eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung agape as the full weight of her words dawned on Bambi.

_Shit._

**A/N: Sort of a cliff-hanger. Hope my readers like it. Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just so you know… this takes place modern day. I made so modern references in the last chapter and I'm too lazy to care so yeah. Modern day.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

"You?" Bobby asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Y-yeah," Bambi stuttered, her mind desperately searching for a way out of this situation. She hadn't meant to say it. She was thinking it and it just kind of spilled out.

When the first solution came into her mind, she instantly blurted, "O-or Rachel from the chorus. Or Henrietta from the dancers. Or Liz from the stage crew. Or even Dustin if that floats your boat. The point is that there are tons of people out there and one of them is bound to steal your heart."

Bobby blinked a few times, as if waking up from a dream, and murmured, "Oh. I thought-"

"What? Did you think that I meant that like we should go out?" She interrupted, talking a little too loudly and forcing herself to laugh.

Bobby looked a little embarrassed and replied half-heartedly, "I guess I did. How crazy of me."

"What would you even do if that had been the case?" Bambi asked, making herself laugh a little more as if to suggest that they were just talking nonsense in an order to disguise how much she wanted to know the answer to the question.

Bobby smiled a little awkwardly at her in lieu of laughing with her. He thought for a moment before answering honestly, "Uhm I don't know. I mean I like you, Bambs. I've never really had a chance to think about it, but I don't know. It wouldn't be the craziest thing in the world."

Bambi bit her lip to keep from smiling and forced out another laugh before she teased half-heartedly, "Well, good thing for you that you can go on not thinking about it."

Her eyes were wide with fear and nervousness and her face was beet red. She was grateful that he didn't seem to hear her heart beating out of her chest. She'd narrowly avoided revealing her feelings to him. Even if she did plan on telling him, which she wasn't sure she would, it was too early. Too soon. She'd have to make him realize that he didn't actually love Georgia before she told him, if she told him at all.

The look of abject terror left his face and he breathed out a sigh of relief, although he remained stiff and feeling slightly awkward. He ran a hand down his face and fell back onto the bed behind him, hand still coving his face and his feet dangling over the edge of it.

When he removed his hand, he found Bambi watching him as if he were a frightened animal, not sure whether he would snap at her again or run away.

He propped himself up against the headboard of the bed and held his arms out to Bambi, signaling that he wanted her to come lay with him. She remained frozen in place for a second and only moved after he beckoned her closer and whispered, "Come here."

Slowly, she sat on the bed, and lay in his arms, his arms circling her torso and her head lying on his chest. Bobby gave her a kiss on the top of the head before sighing contentedly.

"I'm sorry," Bambi murmured, so quietly that he wouldn't have heard her had he not been listening.

"I'm sorry too," he replied, effectively ending their fight.

While they generally got along, Bambi was a bit of a spitfire and Bobby was overly-defensive, which could sometimes result in some pretty heated arguments. They usually resolved themselves with either time or exhaustion. Whenever one would become tired of fighting, they'd just stop and move on. If a fight ever caused her to storm out, they'd wait the next day and just act as if nothing had happened.

This fight was different than most though and it had ended rather awkwardly, reaching no natural ending. After fights like these, the same thing would likely occur as they did after this particular fight, sometimes with Bambi actually returning after she'd stormed off or Bobby running after her.

Eventually, Bambi fell asleep, which was a welcome relief to Bobby. He was worried that she'd insist on going back to her own room to sleep and he knew that she'd never be able to. Ever since the events in Boston, Bambi hadn't slept a wink, and if she did it was only with Bobby. She was close with Johnny and she knew Jessica quite well and she often had nightmares about what occurred. She usually toughed them out by herself, opting not to fall back asleep after they'd woken her up crying. But sometimes, when they were particularly bad, she'd knock on his door, pillow in hand, and wordlessly climb into bed with him.

She had been unwilling to let him help her at first, for fear of putting him out, but he'd insisted. She got very little sleep alone, but, for whatever reason, staying with him comforted her. Even if she did have bad dreams while with him, he'd calm her down and help her fall back asleep. It comforted him knowing that she was okay.

She tried to stay with him as little as possible because she didn't want to be a burden, so he only really could convince her when the dreams were particularly bad, or if her lack of sleep was worse than usual, or if she fell asleep on him, like that night.

Bobby leaned over slowly so as not to wake her and shut off the light before resuming his original position before laying his head lightly on top of hers and drifting off. His last thoughts of how, maybe, just maybe, he and Bambi wouldn't be bad together and how much he liked having her in his arms.

**A/N: This is for you reader(s)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well at least my sister read the last chapter. If anyone else is reading this, please review!**

**Chapter 5**

Bobby woke up to the feeling of holding Bambi in his arms.

And the sound of Georgia knocking on his door.

Bobby groaned lightly as he heard Georgia knock on his door. He could tell it was Georgia because it was impossible for the woman to do anything quietly. And even though he could tell that she was trying, the sound was still rather loud.

Bobby lifted his head off of Bambi's, thankful that she was such a heavy sleeper, and checked the clock.

It was 3:00 o'clock in the morning.

Bobby groaned mentally and toyed with the idea of pretending to sleep through her loud knocking with the hopes that she'd give up and go away.

When Bambi stirred slightly in his arms, he knew she'd wake up before Georgia left and he really didn't want that.

Quietly and carefully, Bobby extricated himself from Bambi and laid her on the bed, watching her for a moment before determining that she was still asleep.

She really was a cute sleeper. She-

His train of thought was interrupted by another loud bang on the door and a loudly whispered, "Bobby!"

He stood quickly and in three long strides arrived at the door, opening it and finding a sleepy eyed and panicked Georgia Hendricks.

She was undeniably beautiful, even at 3 am.

He opened the door, just enough so that they could see each other, but she couldn't see into his room. If anyone saw Bambi asleep in his bed, they'd instantly assume the worst and spread the rumor.

She offered him an apologetic smile before starting, "Hey Bobby. Sorry to bother you, but do you know where I left that new song I showed you? I was trying to show it to Aaron, but I can't find it."

He put a finger on his lips in an effort to make her quieter. He _really _didn't want to wake up Bambi. If anyone saw her leaving his room at 3 in the morning the talk would be infinitely worse. Besides, he kind of liked sleeping with her.

He thought for a moment, before replying, "I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure you left it on the piano at the theater. You usually do."

She smiled again, a smile that he usually found charming, but was slightly annoying for whatever reason tonight, before finishing, "Alright. Just thought I'd ask. Sorry that I'm saying this so early. I had a dream and it gave me the perfect ending to the song so I wanted to work on it with Aaron as soon as possible."

He nodded curtly and glanced back into his room, pleased to find Bambi still there, although she was shifting around quite a bit.

Turning back to Georgia, Bobby asked, "Anything else you wanted?"

Her smile faltered slightly and she replied, "Oh uhm no. Thanks, Bobby. I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave her a weak smile before shutting his door on her. With a sigh, he turned back to where Bambi lay and made his way towards the bed. She no longer looked like she was peacefully sleeping. She was shifting and her face looked almost panicked. He knew that she must have been having a nightmare even before she let out a small whimper.

He slid back into bed, sliding his arms around Bambi and pulling her back onto his chest. He kissed her on the head lightly and began rubbing her back, while whispering in her ear, "It's just a dream, Bambs."

She seemed to calm down a little, and the shifting stopped completely. He continued watching her until her face appeared peaceful until he fell asleep again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bambi woke up feeling well-rested for the first time in 3 days. She didn't have to wonder why. She must have fallen asleep at Bobby's room last night. It was the only way she really ever got sleep. She did have one nightmare though, but it wasn't as bad as usual.

Refusing to open her eyes, Bambi laid in bed peacefully until she became aware of the complete lack of Bobby in the bed with her.

She opened her eyes and scanned the room for signs of Bobby. She saw the light to the bathroom on and put two and two together. She stood silently, walking tentatively to the bathroom, with its door ajar, and poked her head in. She found a shirtless Bobby brushing his teeth.

Breathing became a difficult task as she took in his defined, yet lean six back, slightly covered in dark hair. She cleared her throat to gain his attention. When she did, he flashed her a toothpaste-y smile, before spitting it out in the sink.

Looking up at her again, he squeezed her shoulder before pointing to his sink, where she noticed her pink toothbrush sitting. She smiled appreciatively at his thoughtfulness at having retrieved it for her.

Wordlessly, the two passed each other and she began brushing her teeth, watching him search for a shirt. She honestly hoped that he wouldn't find one.

Her prayers unanswered, he grabbed a blue button up shirt from the ground and asked, "How'd you sleep?"

She spit out the toothpaste before turning to him and replying, "Well. How about you?"

While buttoning his shirt, he answered, "I slept well. Do you want to tell me about the nightmare you had?"

Bambi grimaced. She had hoped that he'd slept through that, but clearly not. She shook her head at him, looking down to avoid his eyes.

She saw him approach her from her peripheral vision and felt his rough hands gently lift her chin up to meet his eyes. He searched her eyes for a minute, before running his thumb along the corner of her mouth.

She legitimately thought that he was going to kiss her, but he simply stepped away, murmuring, "You had some toothpaste."

Bambi gulped, disappointment oozing from every cell in her body, and muttered a quick thanks.

"You want to go to your room and get changed and take a shower? I could take you out for breakfast after. We don't have rehearsal until 10 and it's 8 now, so we have a couple hours," he offered.

Bambi looked up at him, a genuine smile spreading across her face, before replying in a very Nikki-like voice, "Why, I'd be delighted."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My last chapter was pretty bad, so sorry. Hope this is better.**

**Chapter 6**

"Let's make a deal, Bambs," Bobby began between bites of the omelet before him.

Bambi looked up at him from her chocolate chip pancakes, cocking an eyebrow at him to let him know that she was interested.

Seeing that he'd piqued her interest, he continued, "I'll answer any question that you have of me honestly and without being weird about it if you answer any question I have of you honestly."

She frowned at him slightly, not sure if she liked the direction this was heading. On the one hand, she did have a few questions for him, but on the other, she had a few things that she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him.

"How do we know when the game ends?" she asked.

"Well, I'll let you ask first, so whenever you run out of questions," he answered, a mischievous smile gracing his face.

Bambi continued to mull it over. It was clear that he had something specific that he wanted to ask something in particular and he probably allowed her to ask first so that when he asked her a question, she'd be forced to answer because he'd answered her question. But she was really curious about what he would want to ask of her.

So, despite her better judgment, she nodded in agreement. She watched a smile spread across his face and he gestured for her to start.

"Uhm okay," she started, deciding to take it easy on him until she knew what he wanted from her, "What are your parents like?"

He widened his eyes a little, genuinely surprised by her choice of questions, before replying, "My mom is a dancer and she's really nice. She's gentle and quiet and sweet. My dad, on the other hand," Bobby paused, an amused smile running across his face, "is a completely different story. He's loud and charming and outgoing. Everyone loves him. It's ridiculous."

He rolled his eyes jestingly at her, causing her to giggle and reply, "They sound nice. Your mom sounds a bit like you."

He shrugged and replied, "I guess. They're both great so I got lucky. How about your parents?"

She grimaced and answered, "Well, you've met Carmen. I don't really know my dad because he walked out on us a long time ago."

Bobby nodded, solemnly, before reaching out and giving her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze, which made her blush for some reason.

"That sucks, Bambi," he concluded, unsure of how to respond to this.

She shrugged dismissively and gave him an easy smile, replying, "Yup. I don't care. So, it's my turn again. Hmmm," she rubbed her hands together in a gesture that was supposed to be devious, but Bobby just thought that it was cute and continued, "Why clowns?"

His eyes widened and he shuddered before exclaiming, "Because they are creepy! That's why, Bambi. Why does nobody understand that?"

She rolled her eyes at his reaction and teased, "Aww, poor baby Bobby is scared of some big bad clowns."

He stuck his tongue out at her and quipped, "Whatever Bambi. It's my turn."

The look on his face told her that he was finally getting to the question he wanted to ask. A flutter of nervousness rippled through her stomach and she bit her lip worriedly.

"What happens in your nightmares?"

She should have known that he'd ask that. He certainly asked it a lot and he clearly orchestrated this little game of theirs for an answer that she couldn't avoid.

She wanted to be angry and yell at him. She wanted to storm out. She wanted to find a loophole where she didn't answer the question. But fair was fair, so she answered, "It varies. Mostly they're about Johnny. We talk and hang out and I forget that he's dead and then, he's like murdered, right in front of me. And I watch him die. And he asks me why I didn't help him."

Bobby nodded, his face the picture of sadness.

_Well good,_ she thought, _you asked for it._

"They're usually along those lines, but sometimes they're worse," she added, her voice remaining even as if she were reporting something mundane, like the weather.

"I'm sorry, Bambs. How close were you and Johnny?"

"Pretty close."

"Were you two ever, like," he paused as if he were unsure he should be asking this, and continued, "involved?"

She resisted the urge to laugh at the irony of him asking her this. How could he be so blind?

"Uhm no. He asked me out, but I was pretty hung up on some guy, so we stayed friends."

"Who? Anyone I know?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

_You could say that_.

She smiled knowingly and replied, "I believe it's my turn to ask the question, Mr. Pepper."

He eyed her for a moment, looking almost irritated, before agreeing, "Ask away."

"Well, you asked me like a million questions, so you have to answer this no matter what," she paused, waiting for him to object. When he didn't, she continued, "What do you see in Georgia?"

His jaw clenched and he instantly stiffened, but he knew that she had every right to ask a question that he might be uncomfortable answering considering he just did the same to her.

Deliberately, he relaxed himself before responding, "I don't know. She's really sweet and beautiful, obviously, and she makes me feel like I'm awesome."

She nodded, taking this information in, but he kept going, "But at the same time, she doesn't really. She doesn't really treat me like I'm special to her or like I really matter. I know that sounds bad and she's not doing it on purpose. It's just that," he sighed, running his hand down his face in a frustrated manner, "For the past year, I feel like I've given her everything and after that, I'm still not what she wants. I never will be. I'm not Aaron."

His face looked so dejected that it broke Bambi's heart, but she genuinely believed that talking about it would help him move on. She really needed for him to move on. So she grabbed his big hand in her two dainty ones and squeezed it, silently encouraging him to continue.

He eyed her, like he was judging whether or not to continue speaking. Shyly, almost reluctantly, he continued, "Georgia is great. I know that it will never work out between us, I do. I'm not completely stupid. She and Aaron are meant to be, but when we were fake-together, it was just so nice. I'm not holding out hope that she'll fall in love with me. I just don't know how to stop thinking about her as if she's it for me."

Looking up from his lap to catch Bambi's eye, he asked, "Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone who's in love with someone else?"

Gulping, Bambi nodded and replied, "You have no idea."

**A/N: That's it for this chappie. Hoping for a double upload tonight. Fingers crossed. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hopefully this'll be good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my creativity… and even that isn't much…**

**Chapter 7**

Bobby cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Really?"

She nodded again, worried that if she opened her mouth again she'd accidentally blurt out her feelings for him… again.

He didn't know whether to be curious, jealous, or relieved. He was maybe a bit of all three.

"Is he the same guy you mentioned earlier when we talked about Johnny?"

She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded again.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

She could taste blood in her mouth when she nodded again.

His jaw clenched and he found himself feeling angry for reasons he couldn't understand. He wrote it off as just being protective of Bambi, but something about that explanation didn't feel right.

"So I guess you know more about my situation than you've been letting on," he concluded, suddenly feeling drained.

She nodded again and something in her eyes told him that she was keeping something from him.

"Can I know who he is?"

Bambi shook her head quickly, her eyes widening with fear.

_So, I know the guy_, Bobby thought to himself.

"Why not?" he asked, slightly offended by the fact that she wouldn't tell him. They told each other pretty close to everything.

"Because you can't know," she countered, challenging him to question her further.

He bit his lips, assuring himself that she had a good reason for not telling him. It did little to appease him though. His stomach clenched and he dropped his fork, suddenly losing his appetite.

"I'll get the check," he muttered, feeling the need to get some fresh air.

Bambi frowned and asked, "You're not angry with me, are you?"

He shook his head quickly, not wanting to pin this unexplainable feeling on her. She deserved to be happy with whatever jerk she was interested in. He reprimanded himself for assuming that whoever it was that Bambi liked was a jerk.

"What's the guy like?" Bobby asked, trying not to appear as disgusted as he felt.

Bambi furrowed her brow in confusion at his odd behavior and replied, "Uhm he's really nice. He's handsome and funny and has a really good sense of humor. He's pretty great actually."

Her face took on a slightly dreamy expression as she thought of him and it became clear to Bobby that she was definitely in love with whoever she was talking about.

"That's great," he rejoined halfheartedly, trying not to sound as jealous as he felt.

It was only natural that Bobby felt jealous. For months it had seemed like Bobby was the only guy in Bambi's life and they were best friends, so it was perfectly normal for him to be jealous of some new guy entering her life, if jealousy even was what it was. He might've just been feeling protective of Bambi, which is completely normal.

"Are you okay, Bobby? You look upset," Bambi inquired worriedly, removing one of her hands from Bobby's to place it on his forehead.

He laughed at her dramatics, grabbing her hand and removing it from her forehead, before replying, "I'm not sick, Bambs. Just tired is all. We should probably get going anyway. The show opens on Broadway in a week and Chris is going insane with rehearsals."

Bambi rolled her eyes at the mere mention of their hysterical director. He was losing it due to the stress of making this odd show work, when it really shouldn't have. Cioffi really had worked miracles.

"You're probably right. I have to help Nikki plan the wedding anyway," Bambi agreed.

Bobby paid the bill and the two left for a rehearsal that would be nothing short of grueling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby really tried to focus during rehearsal. He truly did. But all he found himself focusing on was Bambi and this mystery guy.

It had to have been someone he knew; otherwise she would have just told him. So, he mentally went through a list of everyone they mutually knew.

There weren't many, which was frustrating beyond belief.

It wasn't Belling. That much was obvious. The two could hardly stand each other and Belling was too in love with himself to be in love with another girl.

It also wasn't Aaron. He didn't really have any proof on that one, but they rarely spoke and he never caught her ogling him or watching him. It was possible, but rather unlikely.

Cioffi? It made sense. The two got along really well and he was in love with someone else. He found it hard to imagine someone as loyal as Bambi in love with her best friend's fiancée. It was a definite possibility though.

Oscar? He honestly didn't know what to think about that one. He barely knew the guy, but he was friends with Bambi's mom so it's possible the two knew each other, but he'd never seen them speak and it didn't seem as if Oscar was in love with someone else.

It could have also been one of the stage hands or someone in the chorus that she assumed he knew, when in reality he wasn't close with a lot of them. He had few friends because he was so shy around people.

He racked his brain for most of the day and found that his best bet was probably Cioffi at this point. He really didn't want to believe it though.

When Cioffi came to visit the cast during their break at noon, Bobby found himself watching Bambi for any subtle signs of her affections for Cioffi. The two talked amicably enough. She laughed at his jokes with Nikki and even gave him a hug when he walked in, but Bobby couldn't sense any chemistry between them.

Maybe Bambi couldn't see how wrong for each other they were. Maybe she didn't pick up on the complete lack of chemistry or sexual tension.

Could she be blind enough to think that she had anything special with Frank?

Could she not notice the chemistry between her and Bobby?

"What the-" Bobby murmured to himself.

Since when did he think that he had chemistry with Bambi?

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hope you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Bobby. Did you want to come to lunch with Frank, Nikki, and me?"

Bobby snapped out of his trance and looked up to find Bambi watching him expectantly.

He couldn't believe the thought he'd just had. He and Bambi were only friends. There was no chemistry there. Besides, he loved Georgia. Or at least he thought he did. He'd been having doubts recently though. But even if he did have feelings for Bambi, she was in love with Cioffi. Which he really didn't want her to be.

"Are you sure you should be going to lunch with Frank, Bambs?" he blurted, without even thinking.

Her eyes widened and she cocked an eyebrow at him, urging him to explain himself.

He could've smacked himself for saying that to her. He had no proof that she had feelings for him and he knew that even if she did, she would never act on it for fear of hurting Nikki.

But if he knew that, then why did he still want to punch something?

"Because uhm… there's a lot to practice and stuff before we premiere," he stuttered, praying that she wouldn't see through his ruse.

She clearly did. The look on her face was enough to assure him of that. She always knew when he was bullshitting her. She opened her mouth to interrogate him before being interrupted by an amused Cioffi, "Surely you can take a break. Just for lunch. You guys are splendid and I know that an opening night the audience will be as taken with the show," he glanced at Nikki, "and its cast as I was."

Bobby had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Usually he found Frank's love of theater funny and flattering, but today it was nothing short of irritating. He had to remind himself that Frank was his friend and he had no right to be jealous of Bambi's possible feelings for him.

Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile, Bobby shrugged and answered, "Yeah. Why not? We've worked hard."

One glance at Bambi told him that it'd be a miracle if she didn't bring this up later.

Nikki smiled and clapped her hands together, exclaiming, "Oh, how delightful! Frank and I want your opinions on some wedding plans anyway."

Cioffi shot her a look that made Bobby think that he and Bambi were supposed to be thoroughly trapped in a restaurant before Nikki mentioned making them help. Nikki gasped a little and put her hand to her mouth, shooting Cioffi an apologetic look.

"I knew this free lunch was too good to be true," Bambi teased.

"Well, I'm still in. I have to pay for this freeloader's food all the time so I could go for a free meal," Bobby joked half-heartedly, gesturing to Bambi. There was no chance he was letting the three of them go to lunch alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby had been weird all lunch.

Bambi watched as he tensed when Frank talked and eyed her warily. It was silly really as Frank and Nikki had taken them out to lunch at the restaurant where Nikki wanted to have the reception and were being nothing but nice to them.

"So, what do you think?" Nikki asked excitedly.

Truthfully, the _Bella Notte, _as the restaurant was called, was little more than a cheesy Italian restaurant with okay food, but the look on Nikki's face told Bambi that her friend would be crushed at any answer other than amazing.

Dutifully, Bambi replied, "It's amazing."

Following her cue, Bobby added, "Perfect place for the reception."

Nikki squealed a little bit, clapping her hands together excitedly, two things she'd been doing a lot since Frank proposed. The two were so in love it was sickening. In the good way, though.

Frank grabbed Nikki's hand, looking into her eyes, and replied, "The wedding is going to be fantastic and I can't wait."

Nikki smiled softly and whispered, "Me neither," before leaning over and giving Frank a soft kiss.

Bambi refrained from _awww_ing.

She felt Bobby give her hand a squeeze as if he were supporting her. Turning towards him, she saw a look of pure concern on his face, to which she shot him an inquisitive glance. He was definitely being weird.

When she pulled away from her fiancé, Nikki stood, explaining, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to go freshen up in the ladies' room."

When she was safely out of ear shot, Bambi asked, "What do you really think of the restaurant, Frank?"

He grimaced and answered, "This is not real Italian food. This is awful, but it makes her happy."

Bambi laughed heartily, only stopping when she noticed Bobby cringe out of the corner of her eye.

Cioffi, seemingly oblivious, stood and said, "I'm going to go see if I can reserve this restaurant for the reception. I'll be right back," before heading over to the waiter's stand.

When he was gone, Bambi leaned over to Bobby and asked, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," he protested.

Bambi rolled her eyes and replied, "You've been weird all day and it's freaking me out. What's wrong? Just tell me."

Bobby thought for a moment, not quite sure what to tell her. Deciding on the straightforward method, he asked, "Is Cioffi the guy you're in love with?"

Bambi's mouth fell agape and she stared at him. He thought she was in love with Cioffi? If he had any idea who she really was in love with, he'd be laughing at himself.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

He let a sigh, of relief or exasperation she couldn't tell, and ran a hand through his short hair, before leaning towards her and answering, "Because he's in love with someone else and he's one of the few people we both know. And you two get along really well, so I thought maybe you had feelings for him. You don't?"

"I don't. He's a great guy, but I'm not in love with him, Bobby."

"Then who is it? Aside from Frank and Aaron, what guy do we both know who is in love with another girl?"

Bambi rolled her eyes. She was seriously tempted to hit him on the head, just to see if his brain was still working up there.

"_You_ really can't think of anyone else that we both know who's madly in love with someone else? Think about it, Bobby. Really think for like 5 seconds."

"Stop acting like it's super obvious. It's not. The only other guy I know whose madly in love with someone else is me and I doubt it's me. I mean you're not in love with me right?"

**A/N: How's Bambi gonna get out of this one? Well, tune in for the next installment of "Is He Blind?" Dun dun dun!****:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Waaaater!**

**Chapter 9**

Bambi wasn't sure how to respond to the question, so she did the next best thing to responding.

She stood up and left, murmuring something about how all men are the same. She hoped that it would confuse him enough to make him drop the subject, at least momentarily.

When he didn't instantly follow her, she figured that her plan must've worked and moved to go to the bathroom where Nikki was. Girls going to the bathroom together was just one of those things that boys rarely questioned.

When Bambi shut the bathroom door behind her, she slumped against it and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, hello Bambi. Why do you look so frazzled," Nikki's voice cooed from the sinks next to Bambi. She peered her head around to find Nikki fixing her hair- as if it needed fixing.

"Oh you know, almost told Bobby that I love him again. The usual," Bambi muttered dejectedly, walking over and sitting on the edge of the sink, facing Nikki.

Nikki smiled knowingly, as she was one of the few people who knew about Bambi's feelings for Bobby.

"Oh dear, you seem to be doing that a lot lately. Perhaps it's not entirely unintentional," Nikki teased, not even bothering to hide the satisfaction in her voice. She liked Bambi and Bobby together. She often urged Bambi to share her feelings.

Bambi rolled her eyes, but couldn't help thinking that her words had some weight behind them. People rarely gave Nikki credit for it, but she actually was quite smart. She just very rarely sounded like it.

Lately Bambi's mind had been screaming at her for a reprieve of this torture she subjected herself to. She couldn't bear to distance herself from Bobby and she'd rather have the relationship they have now than nothing, but it was getting harder and harder to keep her feelings to herself. Especially when he was being as blind as he was earlier.

"Well it needs to stop happening. He's not stupid and if I keep accidentally letting it slip or hinting at it, he'll figure out how I feel eventually."

"Now would that really be so bad?" Nikki asked, shooting Bambi a wise look, something she couldn't quite pull off.

"Yes," Bambi deadpanned.

"Now hold on a moment. Think about it, Bambi," Nikki began, including a dramatic pause, "If you told him, he might start to think of you that way and you two could get together."

"Or," Bambi countered, "he could tell me what I already know and our relationship would end."

"I don't think he's as in love with Georgia as you think he is."

Bambi cocked an eyebrow at her friend and gestured for her to explain.

"Well, if you think about it, they hardly spend time together and you two spend every day together like 24/7. You have slumber parties. He takes you out on dates. You practically live out of each other's rooms. You're constantly sharing jokes, or trading looks, and frankly, he doesn't look at her like he looks at you. I think he's just confused," Nikki concluded.

Bambi wanted to absorb and swallow every word that Nikki said, but the reasonable part of her told her not to build up hope because she couldn't handle the heartbreak.

Seeing the look of confusion and sadness on her friends face, Nikki added, "Oh, well what do I know anyhow? We should probably get back out there before the boys think we've run off together."

"Was that an option?" Bambi teased.

Nikki giggled and replied, "Why, of course. You know that you were my first choice to marry."

Bambi answered, "I won't tell Frank if you won't," before winking at Nikki mischievously.

Nikki giggled again and concluded, "Deal!"

The two girls walked out of the bathroom arm in arm. When they returned to the table, they were met with joy, from Frank to Nikki, and confusion, from Bobby to Bambi.

Bambi studiously avoided Bobby's questioning eyes as she took her seat in-between Bobby and Frank.

"Well, I've kept you three long enough. Do you want me to drive you back to the theater?" Frank asked, either not noticing or choosing to ignore the awkwardness between Bobby and Bambi.

"Sounds good, Frank," Bambi answered, for herself and her reticent friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank paid the check and drove them to theater, he and Nikki keeping up an engaging in conversation the entire time. That's more than can be said for the backseat of his police car though.

Bobby and Bambi sat in complete awkward silence. Bambi tried to look like she was listening to Frank and Nikki, but she kept finding herself watching Bobby from the corner of her eye. He still looked confused.

Choosing to put an end to the silence between them, Bambi stated, "You never answered my question by the way."

Bobby looked up at her, surprised at her having spoken to him at first, but soon becoming confused again as he inquired, "What question?"

Lowering her voice so that the two up front couldn't hear her, Bambi said, "It was about your behavior at lunch. You thought I was in love with Cioffi, which I'm not, but that doesn't explain why you were so miserable."

His eyes widened slightly before he furrowed his brow, obviously thinking over what his answer should be.

After a moment, he rolled his eyes and answered, "Oh whatever. I'm not going to even bother lying to you. For whatever reason, the idea of you loving Frank made me a little jealous. Don't ask me why though, because I can't explain it."

He watched her for a moment, trying to gauge her reaction, before turning in his seat and facing front, effectively ending their conversation.

She hardly noticed that thought, because she was still caught up on his words.

He was jealous?

**A/N: tired…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Been busy and lazy. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…. Like literally nothing… I think I need help… **

**Chapter 10**

Bobby could tell that Bambi was trying her hardest not to smile.

On the car ride back to the theater, her face would break into a smile. It'd stay like that for a little bit until she'd catch herself, clearing her face and shaking her head. But sure enough, not more than 5 minutes later she'd be grinning again and the process would repeat.

It was kind of adorable really. Or at least that's what he would have thought if it hadn't been driving him crazy. Every smile of hers made him wildly curious as to the cause. He would have liked to flatter himself by believing that he was the cause. Maybe she was glad that he was jealous. Maybe she saw their connection too.

This time it was his turn to shake his head. Connection? Where the hell was that idea coming from? Why was he convinced that they shared some magical connection and that they had awesome chemistry all of a sudden?

He needed to clear his head because he was swimming in confusion.

He loved Georgia.

But if that was true, then why did he have feelings for Bambi?

Love was supposed to be this all-consuming feeling that left no room for feelings for other girls. So if he was in love, then why wasn't it? Was he really in love with Georgia?

He ran his hand down his face, letting out a frustrated sigh that he hoped the rest of the car chalked up to the horrific traffic.

Like he thought, Nikki encouraged, "We'll be back soon, Bobby. The traffic will surely let up soon."

"How nice of you to say, Nikki," Bambi began, giving Bobby a look that prepared him for the sassy remark that was sure to ensue.

Not one for disappointing him, Bambi continued, "With that said, maybe you'd like to share the real reason for your frustration."

Rolling his eyes, Bobby quipped, "Only if you're willing to share the reason for your lovely and recurring smile."

Bambi's face heated up and she lied poorly, "Maybe I'm just happy to be in such lovely company."

Nikki and Cioffi both smiled, shooting each other knowing glances about the couple in the backseat.

Bobby's eyes widened at her blush and he smirked mischievously, before pushing, "Oh really? Why so embarrassed, Bambs?"

She cringed and exclaimed, "I'm not embarrassed!"

"Then why the blush?" he teased.

Her eyes were as round as saucers as she stammered, "I'm n-not blushing. I-it's j-just hot in h-here or something."

He pursed his lips, faking a look of deep thought before addressing Cioffi, "Hey Frank. Did you turn up the heat or something? I mean I don't feel any warmer, but if Bambi is hot then you must have cranked up the heat."

Frank smiled knowingly and played along, "Nope. I sure didn't turn up the heat. Although, sometimes when people get embarrassed it feels warmer than it is."

Nikki giggled, smacking her fiancée on the arm and shaking her head lightly at his antics.

Bambi scoffed, crossing her arms and angling her body so that she was facing the window, and murmured, "Whatever."

"Aww, Bambs. There's no need to be like that. If you're embarrassed you can admit it," Bobby teased, enjoying the game they were playing.

She shot him a withering glare, but otherwise refused to acknowledge that he'd said anything.

"Oh, so you're not talking to me now?" Bobby teased, attempting to hide how bothered he was by the prospect.

Before she could answer, Cioffi yelled, "Finally!"

Bobby tore his eyes away from Bambi to find that they were in front of the theater, finally.

Nikki leaned across her seat to give Frank a sweet kiss, before bouncing out of the car and into the theater in a very Nikki-like manner. She was followed by a still slightly sullen Bambi. Bobby hesitated a moment, before offering Cioffi a small salute and following the ladies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belling was none too happy at their leave of absence.

Although the break was well deserved and not exactly long, Belling was stressed out enough as it is and the departure of two of his leads and a chorus member was the last thing he needed. Also, he hated Bambi.

Even Carmen was irritated at their lunch break. Although again, no surprise. Carmen was unusually hard on her daughter.

"It's ok, Elaine. You don't need the practice or anything," Carmen remarked, her voice dripping with sarcasm that was accompanied with a patronizing look.

"The name is Bambi," she murmured under her breath, her feet focused on the floor.

The three, Nikki, Bobby, and Bambi, stood at the base of stage, waiting to be chided like children with matching guilty looks.

"What's that, Elaine?" Carmen exclaimed, louder than necessary.

"Nothing, mother," she replied, clearly exasperated.

"You were gone for two hours. _Two hours._ We go on in a week. Did you really think a two-hour long chitchat was necessary?" Belling chided, his irritation as clear as day.

Bambi opened her mouth to respond, but Belling raised his hand silencing her while using the other to squeeze the bridge of his nose as if he were fighting a losing battle with a migraine.

"Not. You. Bambi," he silenced, emphasizing each word and pausing for emphasis between them.

Bambi didn't fail to notice that he said her name almost as if it were a bad word. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

This time Bobby opened his mouth and defended, "It's not her fault. We went out for an hour lunch break with Frank. We were stuck in traffic for over an hour, though."

Belling resumed his pacing behind the table at which Carmen sat, reading the script as if it were a magazine, lazily flipping each page.

He froze before waving a hand at them dismissively, allowing them to leave, but not before one final admonition of, "I expect this from Bambi, but not you or Nikki."

Bobby stopped in his tracks abruptly, causing a fleeing Bambi to ram into his chest. He reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist, steadying her against his chest almost absentmindedly.

With a voice that was deadly serious and quiet, he stated, "Would you lay off of Bambi? She works harder than anyone here and you refuse to admit it. Stop being so hard on one of the most talented members of this entire cast just because you like to yell."

Belling's eyes widened at the sudden defense of his cast mate. Even Carmen looked up from the script to eye him warily, with a hint of respect.

Bobby looked down at Bambi, still held against his chest. He held her eyes, which were wide with shocked, for a few moments before releasing his hold on her wrist and stepping past a frozen-in-place Nikki on his way to the stage.

Everyone remained in their places speechless for a few seconds, taking in the angry rebuke of their usually calm and un-confrontational friend.

Bambi's cheeks reddened for the second time. Her mysterious smile returned and remained in place, despite her efforts to hide it.

**A/n: Hope this is good. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hope this is better.**

**Chapter 11**

Although the two didn't talk much for the rest of the day, Bambi kept watching Bobby from the corner of her eye.

Unintentionally, of course.

Honestly, she'd be dancing or stretching or something and then, all of a sudden, her eyes scanned the room in search of the handsome and oblivious Bobby. Of course, he didn't notice her staring. But, that was nothing new. However, other members of the company were starting to notice.

"Bambi," Nikki called, tentatively.

Bambi was awoken from her Bobby-centered daze and turned to face her friend, who was slowly approaching Bambi as if she were a wounded animal that was in danger of fleeing.

"Mhm?" she hummed in a distracted manner, trying her best not to look at Bobby.

"I, well most of the cast really, noticed that perhaps," she paused, looking thoughtful, "Perhaps you are messing up your dance moves because you are so… distracted. And we, well I because I am such a good friend, couldn't help but think that maybe you'd be less distracted if you," she froze, making a face that was supposed to convince her that Nikki was nearly searching for the right word, but Bambi knew that she was just stalling.

"Out with it, Nikki," Bambi urged.

"Well maybe you'd be less distracted if you… stoppedstaringatBobby," she answered, saying the last bit so quickly that it almost sounded if it was one word.

Bambi's eyes widened and her mouth became a thin line.

Nikki cringed and began slowly inching herself away from the scary blonde.

"Go rehearse lines, Nikki," Bambi murmured, shooting her friend a lethal glare.

"Yes, great idea. I will go, far away, and rehearse some lines," Bambi squeaked, happy to escape with her life.

Bambi rolled her eyes, now irritated. She was messing up her dance moves because she was tired and sore, not distracted. Well, maybe she was a little distracted, but it was close to midnight and they'd been practicing nonstop since she, Nikki, and Bobby had gotten back from lunch.

Everyone in the cast handled late-night practices differently. Nikki, for example, got really timid, while Bambi got irritable and sloppy. She could do the moves in her sleep, and she'd undoubtedly impress everyone the night of the show, but on late-night rehearsals her dancing was subpar at best.

Absentmindedly, she scanned the stage for Bobby. Frowning when she didn't instantly find him like usual, she began to scan the group.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms encircle her waist, lift her off of the ground, and spin her around. She screamed instinctively and gripped the strong arms in an attempt to gain some stability.

When she was put down, she turned to find a laughing Bobby looking down at her.

Smacking his arm, she exclaimed, "You're an idiot."

Still laughing, he teased, "Don't pretend like you don't love me."

Normally, she would've blushed and taken notice of the fact that his arms were still around her waist and that they were practically chest to chest. Not even Bobby was immune to Bambi's irritability, so she rolled her eyes and scoffed, "In your dreams."

"Aww… Is Bambi cranky?" he teased in a baby voice.

"No, I am not cranky, thank you very much. I'm just irritated with you being an idiot," she replied, attempting to escape his arms. He merely tightened his grip on her and smirked.

Bobby leaned in close to Bambi. Close enough so that she could feel his breath on her face. For an exhilarating moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. Her face felt hot and her breathing became shallow as he whispered seductively, "Gee, Bambs, having you so close and so trapped really makes me want to," he paused, his gaze flickering to her lips for a beat too long. He seemed to lose focus as he looked at her lips.

"Want to?" Bambi prompted, her voice just above a whisper.

He blinked a few times, like he was waking up from a trance, and cleared his throat before continuing, "Ugh yeah. It makes me want to uhm do this."

Before she could question what he meant by that, Bobby hands began assaulting her sides in a tickle volley.

"Ohhhh n-no!" Bambi exclaimed, making a futile attempt to stop him from tickling her.

She laughed loudly and obnoxiously, with tears streaming from her eyes as she pleaded, "P-please s-stop!"

"Never!" he proclaimed, smiling mischievously.

Bambi's knees grew weak and she became unable to support herself. Blindly, she grabbed on to Bobby's shirt as she fell back.

"Whoa there," he said, stopping his attacks to steady her, but there was no use. She tumbled back, bringing him with her.

Laughing at their predicament, he attempted to roll himself off of her. Her eyes widened in surprise as her deathgrip on his shirt brought her with him, leaving Bambi lying on top of him. Realizing what she had done, the pair laughed even harder as she relinquished her grip on his shirt.

When their laughter died down, they realized the intimacy of their position. His eyes wandered down to her lips again before finding her eyes. She pushed herself up on her arms so that she was hovering over him and her hair fell over her shoulder like a curtain. His eyes flickered to her lips one last time before focusing on her hair. He lifted his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. When his finger grazed her cheek, she felt a jolt of electricity and her breathing hitched. He caught her eye once again and offered her a lazy smile that made her heart flutter. It's like they were in a world of their own.

And then it ended.

"ALRIGHT! Break time is over. Let's get back to work," Belling's voice boomed.

Bambi flinched and pushed herself off of Bobby, straightening her _Kansasland _dress and trying to avoid the curious stares of her castmates.

Thankfully, Belling yelled, "Well, stop standing around! Let's rehearse!"

"Bambi, should we talk about what just-" Bobby began after pulling himself up.

Bambi blushed fiercely and interrupted, "No need. I know where you stand, Bobby. You don't need to explain anything."

He opened his mouth to protest, but the words died on his lips as she turned around and resumed her position for the scene.

He stared at her, his mouth slightly agape, for a few moments, trying to regret what had just occurred between them as she clearly did. But he just wasn't able to.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Happy New Year!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay! Two readers? Awesome **

**Chapter 12**

This time it was Bobby's turn to watch Bambi.

He couldn't quite wrap his head around everything that had happened between them the other day. After rehearsal, he had gone to change and returned to find that she had left already. When he got back to the hotel, he knocked on her door, but she pretended to be asleep. They both knew that wasn't true though. Bobby made sure to wake up extra early in the hopes of ambushing her, but she was one step ahead of him with a note on her door informing him that she'd gone out for breakfast with Nikki.

But she couldn't avoid him forever. They worked together and there was plenty of downtime when he could talk to her about what had almost happened.

Clearly she regretted it.

He couldn't blame her. He knew that she was in love with someone else when he went over to her the other day and he honestly didn't know what he expected from their little tickle fight. He knew Bambi well enough to know where that would lead.

She was cranky when she was tired, so he expected that she'd be irritated when he went over and picked her up. He also knew that he hated when she was irritated with him so he'd probably do anything to cheer her up. Knowing how ticklish she was, it didn't take an Einstein to predict that he'd tickle her and they'd get close.

He'd probably put himself in that position subconsciously on purpose.

But why?

He was in love with Georgia, right? At least, he was supposed to be. So why would he be subconsciously putting himself in positions where he'd want to kiss Bambi.

Because if he was being honest, that was what he wanted to do. He wanted grab Bambi and pull her into a scorching kiss that would leave the two of them breathless.

But he couldn't. She wasn't interested and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. And even if she was interested in him, it wouldn't be fair of him to start something with her when he was so confused about his feelings for Georgia.

So, he was going to salvage their friendship and address what had happened. Hopefully, they could put it behind them and it might give him some insight in regards to his confused feelings.

So he watched her from the corner of his eye, looking for her to go off on her own so that he could pull her somewhere private for them to talk.

After what felt like forever, he finally noticed her into the wings. Not wanting to miss his chance, he abruptly dismissed himself from being fitted again and followed where she led.

When he finally spotted her attempting to walk into the girls' dressing room, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

She let out a surprised yelp and turned to face him, her face a mask of surprise. When she realized it was him, her expression became nervous. Why was she nervous?

Before she could excuse herself, Bobby stated, "We need to talk."

Detecting his seriousness, Bambi gulped and nodded, allowing him to pull her through the theater into an empty room.

After ushering her inside, Bobby shut the door behind him and began, "So about yesterday…"

He paused, hoping that she would take the lead. She looked down at her feet sheepishly, steadily avoiding his eyes. She was definitely making this difficult. It was like she was deliberately making herself impossible to read.

Sighing, he continued, "I know that I was out of line and you have every right to be mad at me or feel uncomfortable around me," her eyes shot up and captured mine, the shock in them causing me to pause momentarily, "and uhm I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I pretty much just forced a moment between us that you clearly weren't happy with and-"

"Were you?" she interrupted, a sense of urgency behind her words.

"W-what?" he stammered, not sure if he was understanding her question.

She stood up straight and took a tentative step towards Bobby before answering, "Well, you keep putting this on me. It made _me_ uncomfortable. _I_ should be mad. _I _wasn't happy. You didn't force a moment. It happened and we both caused it. Did it make you uncomfortable? Were you happy with it?"

His eyes widened in shock. Bambi was being so direct and Bobby wasn't sure what to tell her. Siding with the honest approach, he replied, "Uhm it didn't make me uncomfortable really. And well, I mean yes and no."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, urging him to explain his vague answer. He complied and, with a sigh, explained, "Well, I liked the moment, when it was happening, but I wasn't super happy with the ending."

"Oh," she replied simply, but Bobby could tell she was confused by the way her eyebrows knit together.

"What? What do you want to ask?"

"Well, why did you like the moment? Why did we even have a moment? You're in love with Georgia."

He sucked in a breath and grimaced, knowing that he'd have to tell her his confusion in regards to Georgia.

"I mean, I guess. I think I'm in love with Georgia."

Taking another step towards him, Bambi asked, as if irritated by his answer, "You _think_ you're in love with Georgia? Shouldn't you know?"

"I don't know! Clearly, if I knew I wouldn't be so confused," he exclaimed, exasperated by the fact that he'd been asking himself the same question for days.

"What's got you so confused?"

He ran a hand down his face and, before he could stop himself, blurted, "You! Jesus Christ. It's you!"

He heard her breath hitch and her mouth opened as if to form a question, but before the words left her lips, he continued, "I've got all these feelings for you! I can't sleep if I don't think you're sleeping. I go out of my way to get you to stay with me every night because I love waking up with you next to me! If you're upset, I literally spend all day trying to make you smile or laugh. God, your laugh is like the best thing in the world. When you're not there, I'm freaked out and when you are, I literally feel like there's this pressure that's been lifted off of me. And all day I have been thinking about those stupid, gorgeous lips that I really shouldn't be kissing!"

He'd started pacing during his rant, and at the end of it, he'd angrily braced his hands on one of the tables, looking down. They stayed like that for a moment, Bambi in a stunned silence and Bobby fuming over a table, before Bobby looked up at her and murmured, "And there's Georgia. And I don't know what to do."

They maintained some intense eye contact for a few minutes before Bobby's gaze flickered down to her lips.

He let out a frustrated sigh and exclaimed, "Oh fuck it."

In two long strides he was in front of Bambi, one hand on the base of her neck and the other on the small of her back, pulling her into that scorching kiss he'd daydreamed about.

**A/N: Hope my readers like **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Hope you like.**

**Chapter 13**

Bambi remained rigid in his arms for a few moments before she melted into his arms and began kissing him back just as fiercely.

Bambi stoop on her tiptoes for better access as she roped her arms around his neck. He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer, backing her against the wall.

The feeling of kissing him was addictive. She felt like she was flying and falling all at once. Her knees went weak and if she hadn't had the wall supporting her, Bambi would've collapsed.

She tugged on his necks, pulling him closer and closer, relishing in the feeling of being this close to him. She inhaled his scent and hoped that this feeling would never end.

And then it did.

The pair jumped apart at sound of a knock on the door, both breathing heavily.

"Bambi?" Nikki's voice called, causing Bambi to release the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

She offered Bobby a look that was a mix between embarrassment and joy and a hesitant smile. He smiled in the easy carefree manner that one could associate with Bobby. Everything he did was done with a sense of ease. It was something she'd always loved about him and it was making her want to do nothing more than kiss him again, more fiercely this time.

Before she could attempt to do so, Nikki's voice, in a loud whisper, called again, "Bambi, I know you're in there. You're not crying over Bobby again are you?"

Bambi's eyes widened in shock as the realization of Nikki's unintentional slip dawned on Bobby's face. His smile vanished and the ease in his eyes transformed into concern and a hint of confusion.

"Please stop talking, Nikki," Bambi answered, through gritted teeth.

She heard her friend let out a sigh of relief on the other side of the door and opened her mouth to let Nikki know she'd be right out and that they could talk then, but Nikki began to fumble with the door.

Bambi and Bobby shared a look of desperation as Bambi called out, "Don't come in here, Nikki!"

Nikki stopped trying to open the door at the sound of Bambi's voice. Letting out a nervous laugh instead, she added, "It's not like I haven't seen you cry before, Bambi. Besides, you can't honestly expect me to reassure you that Bobby will realize that he loves you too from behind a door, can you?"

Bambi's heart stopped and she felt bile rise up in her throat. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't supposed to know. Not like this. Not when they were just starting to make progress. Bobby was giving her his best surprised face, eyes wide open and mouth agape, as he stared at her like she had a second head or something.

Taking her friend's silence as encouragement, Nikki opened the door and smiled at Bambi. When she took in Bambi's expression, she offered her own look of confusion before following Bambi's gaze to the tall boy across the room.

"I shouldn't have said that," Nikki murmured to herself, her facing taking on a look of horror.

Mortified, Bambi bypassed Nikki and practically sprinted out the room, despite Bobby calling, "Bambi, wait!"

She could sense that he was following her, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around. She needed to get away from him so that she could think. She needed to be able to think her way out of this before she did or said something she'd regret.

She knew he would catch up to her, due to his long stride, so she just hoped that she could attach herself to someone he wouldn't want to talk about what had happened around. She felt tears pool in her eyes, convinced that this would definitely scare him off. Who wouldn't be freaked out?

Before she made it to the stage, she felt Bobby's grip around her arm and began to be pulled backward so that Bobby could pass her, blocking her escape.

"Please, Bambi, wait for a second. Let me think," he pleaded, his eyes desperate.

Without thinking, Bambi exclaimed, "Think about what? We both already know what you're going to say, so what's the point?"

Bobby shook his head, struggling to get a grip on everything that was happening.

"N-no, that's not it," he stammered.

"Really? Because I know what you're going to say and, frankly, I don't want to hear it," she spat, frustrated with how things had turned out.

"Give me a chance. This is a big thing. You can't expect me to just be prepared for this," he exclaimed, his voice growing louder.

"No. It's not a big thing. I might as well have told you before this, because it was obvious," she argued, her voice matching his.

"What are you even talking about?" he yelled, searching his mind for the meaning behind her words.

"If you have to ask, then you may never know," she muttered bitterly.

"Jesus, Bambi. Give me a second. I need to think. I can't just rush in to anything," he reasoned, on the verge of begging her not to be angry with him.

They'd attracted a crowd. The rest of the cast and a select number of the crew had begun crowding around them to watch the fight.

Twin tears slid down her cheeks as Bambi whispered, so that only he could hear, "Well then do your thinking. Just leave me alone."

He froze and the hurt on his face broke her heart. It hurt when she turned and walked away from him, leaving him standing on the stage with the wounded puppy expression on his face, but not as much as it would hurt her when he told her that he loved Georgia and they were just going to be friends.

But it hurt, all the same.

**A/N: Well this chapter was necessary. Bobby needs to sort out his feelings. Besides, some interesting drama is stemming out of this. Just wait and see. Nearing the end-ish of this story. Leave a review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

Bobby hesitated in front of Bambi's room on the way to his own.

He knew she wouldn't appreciate his company, especially after everything, but he missed her.

After their argument, she'd maintained a stony silence, refusing to speak to him. He tried a little at first, but Georgia, who of course saw the whole thing along with the rest of the company, warned him that a little time would probably do them both some good. He didn't have to ask how she knew what their situation was because apparently Bambi's feelings for him were obvious to everyone except for him.

It did explain a lot of things though. It explains why she was so insistent on helping him move on from Georgia, along with her outburst in his hotel room.

So _he _was her mystery love all along. Talk about hiding in plain sight.

God, was he oblivious or what?

The answer to that question was obvious, but the question about what he'd do was still unanswered.

He couldn't lose her. He refused to lose her, but knowing her feelings for him, he knew that he'd have to sort out any feelings for Georgia before attempting to be with her.

And after their kiss, there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted that.

It hurt him that he'd caused her so much pain. It must have been agony for her to watch him pine over Georgia, but still she stayed with him and helped him. It really put how amazing she was into perspective.

He didn't even really deserve her.

He raised his fist to knock on the door, when another door, farther down the hall opened and shut. He turned his head to find Georgia, fumbling through her purse.

She glanced up and caught his eye, offering him a sympathetic smile.

It was her smile that had had first gotten him hooked on her.

In other words, it was that smile that had gotten him into this mess, and it was that smile that was going to get him out of it.

Without giving himself time to process what he was doing, he strode to her purposefully, the look of determination in his eyes making her freeze.

Upon reaching her, he stated, "I need your help."

A look of hesitancy crossed her face before she replied, "Okay? How can I help you?"

"You're in love with Aaron, right?" he asked abruptly.

An uneasy look overtook her expression as she nodded.

"How are you sure? Like how do you know when you're in love with someone?" he continued, continuing his intense stare.

She let out a breath of relief, as if she was glad that his question was easy.

Offering him a soft smile, she answered, "Well, I guess you can never really be sure. It's something you just feel."

He offered her a look that let her know her answer had been insufficient, so she added, "Okay, well, let's think. Who is the first person you think about when you wake up?"

"Bambi," he answered easily, the reply rolling of his tongue.

"Who is the last person you think of when you go to bed?"

"Bambi."

"Who instantly brings a smile to your face when they walk in the room?"

"Bambi."

"Who do your eyes instantly begin to search for in a crowd?"

"Bambi."

"Who do you want to spend all day with?"

"Bambi."

"Well then, who are you in love with?" she concluded, eyeing him expectantly.

"Bambi," he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

His eyes widened at the realization of his words. He stammered, "I-I love Bambi!"

Georgia smiled widely and nodded at him.

Although he paid it no mind, Bobby heard a door open and close behind him.

Beaming, he exclaimed, "Oh thank you, Georgia!"

Bending down, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, elated at the weight lifted off his chest.

As he spun, he noticed a blonde out of the corner of his eye. He quickly put Georgia down, ignoring the sound of her laughter as his heart throbbed.

Her eyes were slightly puffy, as if she'd been crying and the look of heartbreak on her face as she analyzed Bobby and Georgia was evident. Her jaw set as she made a conclusion and spun around on her heel.

"Shit," he muttered to himself before running towards the angry Bambi and leaving a very concerned Georgia behind.

"Bambi! Wait! It wasn't what it looked like," he called, racing down the hall to catch her.

She had a big head start, but he was taller and faster than her, so he knew he'd have an easy time catching up to her.

That is, until he saw her head to the elevators.

He murmured, "Shit," again and picked up his pace.

He turned the corner just as she stepped into the elevator and was shutting the door.

He ran forward and put his hand out to stop it from closing and forced it open.

Bambi's eyes widened in surprise before resuming their glare.

Breathlessly, Bobby began, "Please, Bambi, just let me explain."

"I saw enough," she stated, anger clearly in her voice.

"No, you didn't. It isn't what it looked like," he argued, urging her to give him a chance.

"Really? So you weren't getting exactly what you've always wanted?" she spat venomously.

Her words stung, but he supposed they were justified considering what she'd seen.

"No, I wasn't. Please listen to me," he begged.

She shot him a cold look and replied, "I've heard all I need to. You've clearly thought it over and made your choice. Bye."

She gave his chest a push so that he'd realize his grip on the doors. He rushed forward again, just to watch the doors close and Bambi leave.

He let out a sound of frustration as he pressed the elevator button frantically. When nothing came, he banged his hand against the closed doors and groaned, before heading toward the stairs.

Luckily, they were only on the third floor, so his run was neither difficult, not long.

He ran out of the hotel just in time to watch her climb into a cab and drive away.

He ran a hand down his face and kicked at the ground before hailing a taxi of his own.

He knew just where to find her.

**A/N: Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Only like two chapters left-ish. Close to that. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just own what happens next. ;) **

**Chapter 15**

Bambi smiled at the attractive young man who offered to buy her a drink.

He was handsome and looked to be around her age, so why not? Bobby certainly didn't want her, so what was stopping her from flirting with the attractive man across from her.

He ordered her a drink and sat down on the stool across from her. _The Round Up_ wasn't typically crowded, but it was fuller and louder than usual that night.

He started talking to her, trying his best to win her over. While Bambi managed to laugh and smile at the right cues, she couldn't bring herself to pay attention to what he was saying.

His name was Jack. No John? No Jay? Jason? Something starting with a J. He was a lawyer. Or a doctor? Or a teacher? Maybe a bartender? Something ending with an –er.

She unintentionally let out a sigh, which she attempted to cover with a slight cough. Whatshisname was unfazed though and plowed on through with his mindless chitchat.

She sipped her drink and resisted the urge to look at the door when she heard the bell ring, signifying that someone had entered.

She knew it was Bobby. He knew where she'd be and he was pretty persistent.

Instead, she turned her attention to the man sitting across from her and smiled widely, as if he had a shot with her.

Bambi let out a fake laugh at the man's feeble joke before sneaking a look at Bobby. He was walking towards her with a clenched jaw and his hands balled into fists at his side.

When he reached her, he hissed, "Outside. Now. We need to talk."

She turned to him, giving him her attention, before replying, "I'm busy."

He let out an exasperated sigh and asked, "Please, Bambi. We need to talk."

"Look, the lady says she doesn't want to talk," the guy next to her interjected, standing in between Bambi and Bobby.

"You don't know what she wants. Now move, or I will move you," Bobby warned, the look in his eyes dangerous.

The guy straightened his back, almost challenging Bobby to strike him.

Bambi knew it was coming about a second before it happened. Bobby shrugged and socked the guy right in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Bambi let out a scream as the bar instantly quieted. Bobby's gaze locked on to Bambi as he gave her a chilling look before reaching for her hand. He tugged at it lightly, dropping some money on the counter for Bambi's drink.

"Let's go," he murmured, leading her outside, to the vacated side of the bar.

When he stopped moving, he dropped her hand instantly and leaned against the brick wall behind him, facing Bambi, but refusing to look her in the eye.

They stood there, facing each other, for a tense moment of silence before Bambi erupted, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

His eyes shot up to hers, an outraged look on his face, and he replied, "What the hell is wrong with _you?_ What are you doing talking to guys like that?"

"Guys like what? Guys who are actually interested in me? Should I stick to guys I haven't got a chance with then or just you? That'd surely fill your ego," she exclaimed.

"Would you just shut up for like five seconds!?" he yelled, frustration evident in his voice.

Bambi's mouth closed in shock and, despite her naturally defiant will, she stopped talking.

Bobby took a steadying breath and continued, "Good. You ran out before I could talk to you earlier. You do that a lot. You just run away from things you don't want to hear or know or feel. Well you're not running from me this time Bambi. You are going to stand there, shut up, and listen to me."

Bambi flinched at his tone, but nodded all the same.

He looked at her for a moment, his face still showing signs of frustration, when he began, "You're stubborn. And you're argumentative. You're cranky when you're tired, which you always are, but you're too proud to let me help you. You're confusing and you drive me insane."

Bambi's mouth hung agape as she stared at him in shock. Did he really chase her down to yell at her?

Taking in her expression, he continued, "But despite all of that, I love you."

He waited for her to speak, and when she didn't, he kept on going.

"Not Georgia. You. Maybe I did love Georgia once. I'm not really sure, but I love you. I want to be with you. And you can run, if you want to, but I'm not going to let you go without a fight. You should know that."

"I love you too," she stammered, slightly breathless.

He gave her a half-smile and shrugged.

"I know."

In one long stride, he was in front of her, pulling her into another scorching kiss.

**A/N: Welp. Like one more chapter left. Like the Star Wars moment there.**


End file.
